Peril's Brother
Peril's twin brother, (who would have been known as Ember, had Tui T. Sutherland followed her original plans to make him a Dragonet of Destiny) was a male SkyWing dragonet. He was born with too little fire, because Peril had taken most of it while the two were in their shared egg. It left him abnormally weak upon his and Peril's hatching. Queen Scarlet then ordered their mother, Kestrel, to kill one of them. Knowing the weak hatchling would have less of a chance of survival than Peril would, she obeyed Scarlet's orders, killing him. However, Scarlet changed her mind afterwards and ordered both of them to be killed, which resulted in Kestrel's attempt to escape with Peril. The attempt failed because Peril scorched Kestrel's talons with her firescales while she attempted to carry her. Biography Pre-Series Kestrel fled with her twin dragonets, but was intercepted by Ex-Queen Scarlet at the Diamond Spray River. Ex-Queen Scarlet offered Kestrel forgiveness for her disobedience if she killed one of the twins. Knowing that he would have less of a chance for survival, Kestrel immediately killed the dragonet with too little fire. After she did this, Scarlet decided to change her mind and told Kestrel to kill Peril too, and for Kestrel to return to the Sky Kingdom for trial. Kestrel refused to kill Peril and tried to run away with her only daughter. However, because Peril had too much fire, Kestrel burned her palms when she grabbed her dragonet, forcing Kestrel to flee without her. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Seven years later, after being told the truth while Kestrel was on trial, Peril said she never wanted to know Kestrel due to her brother's death at her claws, claiming, "I may not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." It is unknown whether Peril has forgiven her mother for her brother's death. When Clay asked Peril to save Sunny for them, Peril was angry and asked why she was so important. Tsunami told her that Sunny was like a sister to them all, and that Peril would try to save her brother if he was here. Peril thought for a moment and agreed that she would try. Trivia *In Tui T. Sutherland's annotation of ''The Dragonet Prophecy, she mentioned that in her first draft, Peril and her brother were in the prophecy, as well as an IceWing, but decided that eight dragonets were too much. *Tui also mentioned that he would have been "a pretty sad little dragon." *Tui said in a chat that his name was going to be Ember, but she decided that he wouldn't survive. She also said that we shouldn't get attached to the name; she might reuse it for a different SkyWing. *Tui said that SkyWings with too little fire would have pale red or orange scales and be very sick. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A SkyWing 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication RedSkyWing.png IMG_20160216_2009249_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake Kestrel by whiteembershard-d5sf7rs.jpg Randomskywing.png.png TheSkyWingDragonet.jpg|-By BrightEyesTheNightwing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ember1.jpg|A real ember Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor Characters